


Fifty-Fifty

by IttyxBittyxImp



Series: Chance [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feitan does not like Hisoka, Hate Sex, I Tried, Lost a coin toss, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feitan doesn't like how Hisoka skips out on missions or his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty-Fifty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



> I wrote this for the wonderful megle tegle, I hope you like it! I didn't get to work in bungee gum but it full of sin lol

Annoyed was starting to become a regular feeling at their meetings. Hisoka was missing. Again! Feitan looked up to Chrollo, the worst was seeing his boss excuse the clown, but always seemed to be disappointed by the absence, like he had a longing for the creep. A year after their last meeting Hisoka would get personal visits and would talk one on one with Chrollo, and even though Hisoka knew at least two members would be present he would fuck his boss in front of them. Worst of all Chrollo allowed it! Why!? Feitan had never been one of the members to watch, they all knew that he would never want to see Chrollo in such a way.

"Why do you do it?" He asked the magician, his fists were clenched, his teeth grit, and even though he was hiding behind his scarf Feitan could tell that Hisoka knew what he was asking.

That didn't stop him from being more a pain than he needed to be, "Do what, my dear Feitan?" That infuriating grin would never leave his face.

"Why do you do violate our boss and than just leave?" How could that grin get any wider was beyond him, the question caught the attention of everyone in the room including Chrollo.

"He simply allows me to make up for absence." Hisoka squinted his eyes in amusement, "Don't tell me you would like to try." Leaning more close to the smaller man he whispered, "I can't help but think if you were given the right attention, you would become boneless in my hands." Feitan had to bite his tongue and force his hands down not to start a fight in the middle of the abandoned warehouse they occupied. 

Letting out a slow breath to calm himself, he could hear Chrollo closing his book and standing up, "Feitan, Hisoka. Stop. What do I keep repeating?" 

"Not to fight, but I'm not." Oh, how he wished he could.

"I don't like having discourse between members, you know this too, so why are you starting something?" Why wasn't Chrollo on his side? Feitan looked back at Hisoka's stupid face before he made up why he felt the need to ask such an odd question. 

When the meeting was through he followed Hisoka to wherever he lived at the moment, he knew the other could spot him if he tried, but it wasn't Hisoka was hiding himself from, "I didn't think you would take me up on my offer so easily." Feitan jumped down from his spot, the other spiders weren't following them, "I wonder, since the rules say you can't attack another member maybe there would be some other way for you to take out your frustration on me." 

Yeah, torture... "What do you propose?" 

"We flip a coin, heads I get to fuck you however I want, and tails you get to fuck me or torture me." Feitan didn't like the first choice one bit, mostly he didn't like being submissive (at least to other troupe members), but with Hisoka allowing him to actually take out his frustration with something he could get away with was too good to pass up, even if it meant he chanced Hisoka having his way with him.

"Deal." Hisoka tossed him a coin and allowed him to flip it. Both stepped back as it landed on the sidewalk between them. Heads. Fuck. 

"No backing out from a coin toss~ isn't that another rule?" How could he be so stupid? 

"I'm not backing down, I lost and I'll let you fuck me." His cheeks were red behind his scarf, the now sudden thought that he didn't know just how big the magician actually was. 

"For a transmuter you are very loyal to the rules." Hisoka grinned and leaned down to pull Feitan into a kiss, "I wonder just what kind of bottom you would make, will you softly gasp when I fuck you, or will you just bite the pillow?" Feitan was nearly seething, and the thought of this creep fucking him both had him pissed, and oddly aroused. He wasn't a virgin by any stretch, but the thought of completely submitting gave him a thrill he didn't know he had and hated at the same time. 

"Let's just get this over with..." Feitan said as he got closer, but Hisoka held out his hand to stop him from getting any closer.

"Ah ah, I want to make this special, we're going back to my place." Of course he would prolong the inevitable... Feitan gave a huff of a sigh, and followed after the magician. How big was he? Hisoka himself was six feet tall, and those fingers of his were longer than most of the troupe's... Then came the thought if he could actually fit Hisoka inside of himself, he was so much smaller even though he was loathe to admit that fact. Feitan took a discrete look to the front of Hisoka's pants and couldn't gather anything with them being so baggy.

\-----

Feitan found himself filled, with lust, anger, and curiosity as Hisoka lead them to a plain hotel.

"Here we are~" This wasn't what he would picture as Hisoka's living space, the room was so... Normal, "Now, down to what you owe me." Feitan sighed undoing the buttons on his jacket as unsexy as he could, and stepped out of his pants tossing them over the bedside table, "The scarf too." 

There weren't many times he was without his scarf, but Hisoka wasn't giving him a choice for his own comfort, that to soon joined the discarded clothes, "Well? I don't have all day." Folding his arms over his chest he tried to think on the consequences if he got caught hiding Hisoka's body, but with his luck he chose not to chance it. What would be the consequences if he let Hisoka know he was actually getting into this?

"That impatient for my dick?" Feitan looked at him with death in his eyes, but this only made Hisoka grin before getting naked himself, Feitan had the perfect view when the erection Hisoka was already sporting was revealed. He wasn't a virgin, but that dick wasn't small by any means, "Have you done something like this before?" Hisoka seemed to pull a bottle of lube out of thin air and coated his fingers.

Feitan gave him a look to dare make fun if he nodded, but the magician shrugged, "Still time to back out of the deal." Hisoka obviously wanted him willing... Would it be so bad just to take this opportunity to have a release? Feitan enjoyed the occasional hatesex. He stood his ground waiting for Hisoka to continue before he bent Feitan against the bed and pressed a finger into him, "Tight." Feitan could feel himself turning red with the vulnerability of the situation he found himself in, and with how Hisoka had extremely long fingers.

"Just get it over with." He wanted to cum.

"Shh, I don't want you to hate this more than you already do." He would never tell Hisoka he didn't hate this... That wasn't the problem, Feitan felt himself getting aroused with the idea of what Hisoka was going to put in him. Another finger joined along the first and soon they were rubbing and stroking inside if him.

Hisoka wouldn't dare remark on how tiny Feitan was, his one hand could almost reach both sides of his lower back, and he wondered if Feitan could actually manage to take the whole of his girth, "Hurry..." Feitan moved against the fingers biting his lip enough to bleed, why did Hisoka feel the need to play this out? Hisoka mercifully took his teasing fingers out, and rubbed his erection between his cheeks, it felt so much bigger than it looked and he bit his arm as Hisoka let the head catch at his entrance every now and than, "I said hurry up!" His legs were shaking in anticipation and a small bit of fear. 

The head pressed insistently inside of him, and he had to suck in a breath as he felt himself stretch around the magician's well endowed cock, "Fuck, you are so much tighter than Chrollo." Feitan didn't have the thought to say something back, as that erection reached farther than those two fingers. Once Hisoka was fully seated he kept still allowing Feitan to become accustom to the feeling of being filled so much at once.

"M-move..." The burn melded with the pleasure of the dick pressing insistently at his prostate, and it was getting hard for him to concentrate on why he hated the person connected to said dick. 

Hisoka pulled his hips back going just far enough until only the head was inside of him before he surged forward making Feitan gasp and groan into his arm. Large hands found their way to his shoulders and on the next thrust he was pulled back to meet it with force, he moaned louder than he meant to and blushed darker when he heard the laugh above him, "Chrollo's a size queen too." He didn't have time to answer back as those hips surged forward again and pushed him more into the bed. This went on for awhile until Hisoka kept up a pace, it became more smoother the more he was stretched, and soon found himself disappointedly empty... 

Getting on the bed next to him, Hisoka laid on his back before telling Feitan, "Ride me, and make it good." Feitan could punch him... He got up without fight and straddled Hisoka's hips letting the other line himself up before a hand insisted him downwards, making him take in the impressive girth even more deeply, he steadied his shaky legs on the bed and lifted himself before he dropped his hips down on Hisoka looking away the entire time and focusing on anything but the magician, and his stupid oddly attractive face. Instead he thought of his other troupe members, of Chrollo. His hips moved more fast when he thought about pleasing his leader and friend. 

Hisoka wasn't making him find a certain pace, letting Feitan take control and it gave him a thrill. His smaller hands wrapped around Hisoka's throat squeezing and it immediately got attention, oh, Hisoka made no move to make him stop, instead he goaded him into being rougher. Fuck... He could see why Chrollo liked him, but that didn't stop him from being a danger to their group.

It wasn't long until his legs gave way and he couldn't move any more, Hisoka flipped them so that he was on top but his erection was never pulled fully out before Hisoka started a brutal pace making him sob into the sheets as he was mercilessly fucked, it wasn't long until he came, and soon afterwards he could feel Hisoka follow after him. 

He panted as Hisoka pulled out and got off the bed to get dressed, he wouldn't let Feitan find out about his double sided coin or the texture surprise.


End file.
